Stella Vermillion
Summary Stella Vermillion is an A-rank Apprentice Knight and the second princess of the Vermillion Kingdom. After a misunderstanding, she dueled Ikki Kurogane and lost, subsequently accepting her defeat and later became his closest friend and ally. After numerous trials and tribulations, the duo would eventually fall in love, becoming officially engaged after Ikki's victory over Touka Toudou. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C physically. At least 8-A with Bahamut Soul and Kalsariteo Salamandra. | At least 8-B, likely 8-A physically. At least 8-A with Dragon's Spirit. At least Low 7-C with Kalsariteo Salamandra Name: Stella Vermillion; Crimson Princess Origin: Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Gender: Female Age: 15 Classification: Human, Blazer Powers and Abilities: |-|Selection Battles Arc=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Expert Swordswoman, Enhanced Hearing and Spatial Awareness, Illusion Creation and Invisibility via bending the surrounding light with heat, can use magic to boost her physical stats and create a barrier around herself |-|SSSAF Arc= All previous abilities in addition to Immortality (Type 3), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, likely High-Low with Dragon Spirit. Could regenerate her body after Ikki used Madoka to break her ribs and cause damage to the organs), Intimidation (Ikki Kurogane was almost paralyzed in fear when he was fighting Stella, so much so that he was unable to land a clean hit in a seemingly advantageous fight, because his senses kept sensing fear), Resistance to Heat Manipulation and Fire Manipulation |-|Desperado= All previous abilities in addition to Acausality (Type 4. All desperados exist beyond fate of the world, completely transcending it. Through this Desperados ignore their restrictions from fate, Amane Shinomiya's Nameless Glory and even The Prime Minister who can see the fate of the entire world could not see anything about their fate or future), Fate Manipulation (As beings who have transcended the fate of the world, Desperados are the only ones capable of changing their own fate and the fate of the world around them), Statistics Amplification and Empowerment (The amount of magic a person possesses is linked to their fate and impossible to change, however Desperados are capable of changing their magic capacity increasing it to levels even beyond A-Rank students), Aura, Fear Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation (All Desperados can make opponents experience extreme fear, paralyze them, make them lose their will to fight and alter their senses with their presence alone), Fusionism and Transformation (Stella is one of the rare Desperados capable of reaching Excessive Awakening which allows them to further increase their stats and fuse with their sword transforming their body), Extreme Resistance to Fear Manipulation (He can move and fight despite being frozen in fear, furthermore due to being able to attack while unconscious he can keep on fighting without experiencing fear due to having an inactive mind), Paralysis Inducement, Perception Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation (Could fight against Edelweiss) Attack Potency: ''' At least '''Building level physically (Stronger than base Ikki). At least Multi-City Block level+ with Bahamut Soul and Kalsariteo Salamandra (Her magic is stronger than Shizuku's who can do this. Was stated to be able to destroy the town where the SSSAF was taking place. Briefly matched Ouma, albeit she lost.) | At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level physically (Comparable to Ouma, if not stronger. Destroyed a good portion of the ring with her Dragon's Stomp). Likely Multi-City Block level with Dragon's Spirit (It is her strongest Noble Art outside of Kalsarieteo Salamandra, as such it should be superior to Bahamut Soul). At least Small Town level with Kalsariteo Salamandra (Overpowered Ouma's Kusanagi) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely Small Town level (Much stronger than before). At least Small Town level with Kalsariteo Salamandra Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Ikki) | At least Hypersonic+ | At least Hypersonic+ (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Easily swatted away a sword that was stated to weigh 10 tons) | At least Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Building Class | Large Building Class | At least Multi-City Block level Durability: At least Building level with her subconscious magical barriers (Able to survive the power of her own attacks and blocked a direct strike from base Ikki), City Block level with Empress Dress | At least Multi-City Block level (Tanked her own full hit after Ikki used Madoka to reflect it), higher with Empress Dress (Should be more durable than before) | At least Multi-City Block level, likely Small Town level Stamina: Extremely high; she has thirty times the magical capacity of a regular blazer, could endure severe burns all over her body even as a child, can shrug off a broken arm, melt her own bones with a smile, and fight normally even after losing a huge amount of blood Range: Extended melee range. A few tens of meters with spells, over a hundred meters with Kalsariteo Salamandra and Bahamut Soul Standard Equipment: Laevateinn; Stella's Device, it takes a form of a golden broadsword with red markings on the hilt and is clad in the Dragon Breath's flames. Intelligence: Stella is a renowned prodigy in both swordsmanship and in the user of her abilities as a Blazer. Despite being ultimately outmatched in a contest of pure swordplay, Ikki, a swordsman of the highest caliber, noted that Stella's mastery of the Imperial Sword Style is practically flawless and there wasn't much he could teach her. However, as a somewhat sheltered and hormone addled teenager, she is sometimes prideful, reckless, and impulsive, leading to poor tactical decisions when riled up. Weaknesses: A somewhat hot-blooded, reckless, impulsive, and prideful teenager, Never researches her opponent's abilities, Kalsariteo Salamandra requires a few seconds to activate, Not willing to use Bahamut Soul in one-on-one duels, destroying Laevateinn deals enough mental damage to knock her out, the flames from Empress Dress limit her field of vision Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Empress Dress:' Stella creates a dress made of flames that acts as an armor. This can also be used as an attack, due to it's extreme heat. * Flame Veil: Using Dragon Breath's intense heat, Stella bends the light in the surroundings, allowing her to become invisible and create illusions. * Dragon Breath: Stella's Noble Art, mainly comprising of the ability to summon and control flames. This particular kind of flame carries some of the common properties of natural fire like radiant heat and light, but does not immediately burn anything it touches. Stella uses Dragon Breath in both offense and defense, creating an invisible barrier that block incoming attacks, as well as extending the flames to attack any nearby foes. According to Stella, her Noble Art can reach temperatures as high as 3000°C. * Dragon Stomp: '''After raising her leg in the air, Stella brings her foot down on the floor with monstrous strength, destroying the ground and staggering her opponents for a short time. * '''Trackless Step: (抜き足 Nukiashi): This technique combines the user's breath control and footwork at the same time to make one's movement difficult to perceive as dangerous and seep into the opponent's rhythm, making the opponent unable to react until the user is a direct threat to their life. *'Desperado:' Stella is a being who has transcended the fate of the world, as such she can ignore limits set to her by fate and control her own fate and the fate of the world around her. Furthermore like all Desperados she possesses an aura which can instantly induce fear, manipulate the perception or even paralyze any foe. The closer you are to a Desperado the stronger the aura gets, however she has been capable of inducing fear, giving them blurry vision and paralyzing the bodies of world class mages and even other desperados like Kurono Shinguuji and Nene Saikyou from cities away. Furthermore when Kurono was face to face against Edelweiss she instantly broke down and lost her will to fight as soon as the thought of fighting Edelwess crossed her mind. Desperados have also shown to be able to kill or wound foes with just their will alone. **'Excessive Awakening:' Some Desperados are capable of reaching a greater awakening which further increases their power in exchange for their humanity. When a desperado reaches this level of awakening they fuse with their sword and gain a demon like apparence. * Dragon's Nest: Stella stabs her blade into the ground and blasts it with Dragon Breath, melting the surroundings into a sea of magma. This technique only leaves a few pieces of land to act as footholds, and even these only last ten minutes before being melted, effectively putting a time limit on the fight. * Dragon Fang: Activated by igniting Laevateinn in flames, Stella creates a three meter long serpentine dragon clad in flames that can target its opponent. * Satan Fang: '''Activated by igniting Laevateinn in flames, Stella creates an enormous, seven-headed dragon clad in flames that lunges towards its target and rips them apart with its molten fangs. * '''Kalsariteo Salamandra: (lit. Purgatory Salamander): Stella's ultimate technique, Laevateinn transforms into a sword made from heat that has no physical body, and can reach a target more than a hundred meters away. * Bahamut Soul: Stella releases an immense whirlwind of fire from her body. This technique is actually merely the full-power release of magic power at one's upper ceiling of instantaneous output, akin to a loud shout, and something that anyone can use. The light released from Bahamut Soul is so bright that most people are blinded for 20 seconds after seeing it. Key: Selection Battles Arc '''| '''Seven Stars Sword Art Festival Arc | Desperado Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Weiss' Profile (Vol 4-5 Weiss fought against Seven Stars Sword Art Festival Stella) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Category:Humans Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Princesses Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Illusionists Category:Glass Cannons Category:Schoolgirls Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Protagonists Category:Silver Link Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Death Users Category:Aura Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Willpower Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Perception Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Transformation Users